Blind
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Semua orang tahu kalau klan Hyuuga enggak ada yang buta, tapi Neji Hyuuga kok mau ya pura-pura buta biar dapat perhatian dari Tenten, cewek yang baru dikenalnya? DISCONTINUE


Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary : Semua orang tahu kalau orang yang bermata putih itu tandanya buta, tapi semua orang juga tahu kalau keluarga besar Hyuuga punya mata putih dan tidak buta. Tapi Neji Hyuuga kok mau-mau saja pura-pura buta agar dapat perhatian dari Tenten, cewek tomboy yang baru dikenalnya.

.

.

BLIND

.

.

By Pink Uchiha.

.

.

Enjoy it!

.

.

Sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang yang dikuncir diujung rambutnya tengah berdiri tegak di pinggir jalan raya, tanpa diberi tahupun kalian pasti dapat menebak bahwa pemuda tampan ini pastilah tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyeberang jalan. Sekilas tak ada yang aneh dari pemuda tampan itu tapi bila kita memperhatikan lebih seksama lagi pastilah kita akan merasa iba.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Bunyi payung yang berfungsi menjadi penyangga indranya yang tak berfungsi itu berbunyi berirama saat sang pemuda tampak memainkannya asal-asalan dengan memukulkan payung tak berdosa itu di jalanan. Dengan iris tajam yang berwarna keputihan dan menatap lurus dan tak bergerak sama sekali sang pemuda terus melangkah kedepan untuk menyebrang jalan. Namun tiba-tiba suara pekikan seorang gadis tertangkap gendang telinganya.

"AWAS!"

Bruak!

Suara debaman keras terdegar seiring dengan sepasang sosok anak manusia yang tengah terbaring di pinggir trotoar. Tampak sosok gadis dengan seragam sekolah berwarna biru tua dan rambut coklatnya yang tercepol berantakan tengah memeluk-seperti tengah melindungi- sosok pemuda yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada khawatir sembari membantu sang pemuda untuk bangun. Sepasang iris coklat bertemu dengan sepasang iris berwarna putih. Mereka seperti tenggelam dalam pesona masing-masing, sang gadis yang terpesona dengan sepasang iris putih sang pemuda sementara sang pemuda yang terpesona oleh sepasang iris coklat milik sang gadis. Mereka merasa pipi seperti merasa panas dan jantung yang berdetak 2 kali, tidak 4 kali lebih cepat.

Cukup lama mereka terhanyut dengan hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Sang gadis tersadar dari lemunannya dan bengkit sembari membantu sang pemuda untuk berdiri.

"Kamu baik-baik saja kan? Apa ada yang terluka?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran menatap lurus pada iris seputih mutiara milik sang pemuda yang mengeleng mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang." Kata gadis itu sembari menuntun sang pemuda untuk berjalan ia tak sadar dari ekor matanya sang pemuda mengernyit tak suka namun tampak seburat tipis dipipinya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Tenten, kau?" jawab Tenten dengan senyum manisnya sembari terus menuntun pemuda itu.

"Neji." Jawab Neji singkat, padat, dan tentu saja jelas bila tidak silakan pergi ke RSJ terdekat.(?)

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara payung yang beralih fungsi menjadi tongkat terdengar berbunyi seirama dengan suara langkah kaki dua anak manusia berwarna rambut sama namun berbeda gender itu.

"Neji, di mana rumahmu?" Tanya Tenten.

"Jalan Shinobi no 24, blok 2, dusun Hyuuga, kecamatan Konoha, kabupaten Hi. (?)" jawab Neji sementara di sampingnya Tenten tengah sweatdrop berat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Neji yang berukuran besar mengalahkan tower di gubuk sawahnya Naruto.(?)

"OH MY KAMBING!" pekik Tenten histeris dengan kagumnya melihat betapa bobroknya rumah Neji, rumahnya kecil, dengan gubuk reot tanpa genteng dan beratap rerumputan(?), tak lupa dengan lumut dan jamur yang bertengger di mana-mana, oh betapa indahnya dunia melihat rumah bagai surga indah di dongeng tujuh kurcaci gila.

"Mau mampir?" Tanya Neji tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Tenten sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi melihat sosok pangeran tampan tanpa kuda putih dan istana indah melainkan sebuah payung yang beralih fungsi dan gubuk reot lumutan mau ambruk Tenten menjadi tak tega.

"Bo-boleh." Tenten mengangguk dengan ragu dan menuntun Neji menuju rumah tepatnya gubuk reotnya itu.

Tenten menyuruh Neji untuk berhenti dan ia berniat membuka pintu, tapi alangkah bingungnya Tenten ketika pintu itu susah dibuka. "Ada apa Ten?" Tanya Neji yang masih berdiri tegap bagai satpam, "eng, ano… kok pintunya enggak bisa dibuka ya?" Tanya Tenten.

Neji menyuruh Tenten untuk menyingkir dari sana. Kemudian Neji memasang kuda-kuda jurus klan Hyuuga yang terkenal, dengan kedua tangannya yang melengkung ke atas dan kaki yang berjinjit ala ballerina kemudian Neji berputar dengan anggun sebanyak 5 kali dan melancarkan tendangan ballerina jurus klan Hyuuga andalannya.

"Ciaooo! DOBRAK NO JUTSU (?)!"

BRUAK!

Pintu itu ambruk oleh tendangan super mautnya Neji tak lupa dengan rumah reotnya yang ikutan ambruk.

"…" Tenten cengok di tempat.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

.

.

2 jam kemudian…

.

.

"KYAAAA! RUMAHKU YANG KUCINTA!" pekik Neji histeris melihat rumahnya yang tengah bercampur dengan tanah terbang menemui ajal karena jurus maut mak nyos dari Neji tercinta.

Tenten terdiam melihat pangeran tampan yang tengah guling-guling di atas tanah menangisi rumahnya yang telah ambruk akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Sudah tahu jurus andalan Hyuuga itu ampuh dan merugikan tetep aja dipake.

"Neji… sudahlah! Relakan kepergian rumahmu yang bobrok itu." Hibur Tenten, "untuk sementara tinggalah bersamaku di apartemenku."

Neji mengangguk sambil sesegukan padahal inner-nya tengah menari hula-hula kemudian ngebor di tempat diiringi dengan lagu dangdut berjudul 'potong duren'.

'potong durennya banggg…'

'minta satu banggg…'

Ok, abaikan hal gaje di atas. Lebih baik sekarang segera kejar NejiTen yang sudah di ujung tower itu-nunjuk tower Konoha- kayaknya mereka mau bunuh diri deh!-author mangut-mangut kemudian ngacir ngambil kamera buat ngerekam adegan bunuh dirinya NejiTen-

Hehe… enggak ding! XP

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di apartemennya Tenten.

"Neji, sorry ya kalo apartemenku luas dan lebih layak dari rumah bobrokmu." Kata Tenten tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Enggak apa-apa kok, aku juga enggak bisa liat kok." Kata Neji.

Tenten menabok jidatnya, _Oh my kambing! Bodo banget gue, lha udah jelas si Neji ini buta!_ Batin Tenten histeris.

Tenten menuntun Neji untuk duduk di sofa. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu, kamu tunggu di sini ya." pesan Tenten kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Beberapa detik kemudian Neji celingukan sendiri, ia tak henti-henti menelusuri sudut-sudut ruangan apartemen Tenten persis banget sama maling yang niat ngrampok rumah bermodal tampang cakep dengan payung.(?)

TULILUT…LULIT!

Neji terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara gaje deringan telepon di atas meja. Antara ragu dan yakin-mana yang bener nih- akhirnya Neji memutuskan mengangkat telepon yang berdering ria minta di angkat.

"Helllooo~~~." Terdengar suara lebay dari ujung sana. "Hello misis Tenten, akyu sudah dapet apa yang ente mau!" kata suara mirip banci di ujung telepon, "pokoknya ente harus temui akyu di jalan Kage, dusun Uzumaki, kecamatan Oto, kabupaten Hi. Akyu tunggu yah! Muah muah!"

Brek!

Neji meletakkan gangang telepon ke tempatnya.

"Neji?" Suara Tenten membuat Neji melompat salto kemudian mendarat dengan indah(?) eh eng uh… kaget maksudnya.

"Ada apa Neji?" Tanya Tenten. Neji mengeleng dengan keringat dingin.

_Duh! Demi bokongnya pakdhe Hiashi yang enggak bohay apa yang harus gue lakuin sekarang. Apa gue harus kasih tau Tenten soal banci di telepon tadi? _Batin Neji.

"Neji?"

"Ah… Tenten. Um… tadi ada yang telepon kamu!" kata Neji keceplosan.

"Siapa?" Tanya Tenten.

"Enggak tau, banci kayaknya!" kata Neji kembali keceplosan kemudian histeris dan lari ke kamar mandi terus boker lalu jejeritan lagi. (?)

Sementara itu Tenten tengah berfikir keras. "Umm… banci ya? Jangan-jangan Bang Oro-oro udah dapet ' barang'nya lagi!" gumam Tenten.

To Be Continue…

Hehe…

Saya kembali menambah utang dengan mem-publish multichap ini. Habis saya bosen dan dapet inspirasi untuk buat fic dengan genre yang murni Humor.

Saya tau Neji sangat OOC di sini, tapi saya sungguh tak berniat untuk mem-bashing Neji. Ini hanya tuntutan cerita, sebenarnya saya mau membuat fic normal dengan genre romance friendship NejiTen tapi ternyata malah melenceng ke humor. XP

Yah, sekali-kali beda juga enggak apa-apa kan! XD

Hehe… tenang aja kayaknya fic ini Cuma 3 sampai 4 chapter aja kok tapi enggak tahu ya nanti nambah ato malah kurang. XP-ditabok sama duren-

Dan, kalau reviewnya nyampe 15 minimal saya bakal usahain update kilat! XD tapi kalo enggak nyampe ya tergantung mood saya! XP-dibantai reader gara-gara seenak gundulnya-

RnR please. XD


End file.
